1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to wireless communication devices, and more particularly to wireless devices initiating inter-radio access technology handovers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless networks continue to evolve as new communication technologies develop and standardize. Wireless network operators can deploy new communication technologies in parallel with earlier generation communication technologies, and wireless networks can support multiple communication technologies simultaneously to provide smooth transitions through multiple generations of mobile wireless devices. A representative wireless network may include simultaneous support for the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) wireless communication standard (which may be referred to as a 4th generation (4G) network) as well as other 3GPP, and 3GPP2 wireless communication standards such as the Enhanced High Rate Packet Data (eHRPD), for example. This representative “simultaneous” wireless network may support circuit switched voice connections through a first wireless network that may use, for example, the CDMA2000 1x wireless communication protocol and packet switched connections (voice or data) through a second wireless network that uses, for example, the LIT wireless communication protocol. The 3GPP wireless communications standards organization develops mobile communication standards that include releases for Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), General Packet Radio Service (GPRS), Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), LTE and LTE Advanced standards. The 3GPP2 wireless communications standards organization develops mobile communication standards that include CDMA2000 1xRTT and 1xEV-DO, and eHRPD standards.
Some mobile wireless, or user equipment (UE) devices may include functionality to seamlessly transition from one radio access technology to another using various cell selection or handover procedures. When that transition is between RATs from different technologies, it is referred to as an Inter-RAT (I-RAT) handover. Conventionally, I-RAT handovers may be initiated by the network or base station to which the UE is communicating. In many cases, the base station may make a determination based upon information and measurements received from the mobile device, and the base station initiates the handover.
However, there may be issues that arise when the UE is transitioned to a given RAT. For example, although a 4G network may be available to the UE, it may not be preferable for reasons such as power consumption, for the UE to transition or upgrade to the 4G network. Similarly, it may not be preferable to stay idly connected in a 4G network, when a suitable 3G network is available.